In recent years, the volume of garbage has raised serious concern. In particular, considerable attention has been given to the adverse effects of garbage on the environment. As part of various growing efforts addressing this problem, recycling garbage appears most effective and popular.
For years, numerous organizations have implemented programs promoting recycling, including the installation of bins at public sites, such as supermarkets and malls, to collect recyclable constituents of trash, such as paper, glass, plastic and aluminum. Currently, there exists an extensive recycling industry involving both private businesses and government entities. Beyond voluntary participation in recycling programs, local governments may soon, if not already, be mandated under federal and state legislation to implement recycling programs. Of those municipalities presently participating in recycling programs, many provide specially-marked recycling bins or crates to collect recyclable goods. In addition to reducing the volume of garbage, these recycling programs have also generated substantial revenue for participating municipalities.
Where selected recyclable goods are redeemable for cash, there is great incentive for individuals to raid recycling bins. Such scavenging activity is undesirable for numerous aesthetic and financial reasons, including significant loss of recyclable goods and damage to recycling bins.
Conventional collection bins and receptacles typically have large and unobstructed openings facilitating deposit of recyclable goods. Where the openings are covered by lids, the lids are often easily lifted or otherwise displaced. While such large openings facilitate deposit of recyclables, they also facilitate removal of deposited recyclables, allowing scavenging. With conventional collection bins, individuals can easily insert an arm through the openings and remove selected items. Sometimes, the bins are simply inverted and the goods are unloaded from the bins through the openings.
As another consideration, library books, food items and toys may also be collected for various purposes. Conventional bins also allow these items to be scavenged, with selected items taken and remaining items damaged.
Accordingly, there exists a demand for a device to deter, if not prevent, individuals from scavenging collection bins and receptacles. In accordance with the present invention, an anti-scavenging device is provided to hinder individuals from rummaging and removing deposited goods from a collection bin. The anti-scavenging device comprises a frame mounted in an opening of a collection bin, the frame defining a passage through the opening, between an entrance from outside the bin and an exit into an interior of the bin. The anti-scavenging device includes a blocking member moveable between one position limiting access to the interior of the bin when the bin is positioned substantially upright, and another position blocking the opening when the bin is substantially inverted.
These, as well as other features of the invention, will become apparent from the detailed description which follows, considered together with the appended drawings.